I'm A Slave To A Vampire
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Richard Starkey is a slave to vampire George Harrison, he meets John Lennon and Paul McCartney also slaves to George. He becomes friends with John and Paul, but what he doesn't know is that George is falling in love with him...and Richard is falling in love with George...


I'm a Slave to a Vampire

Summary: Richard Starkey is a slave to vampire George Harrison, he meets John Lennon and Paul McCartney also slaves to George. He becomes friends with John and Paul, but what he doesn't know is that George is falling in love with him...and Richard is falling in love with George...

Parings: Vampire George/Ringo and John/Paul

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash, vampires, blood, rape, and language

Story © me and the Beatles © themselves

Richard Starkey otherwise known as Ritchie or Ringo looked out the window. He sighed and he continued cleaning the floor. This was his punishment for trying to escape the night before. He bit his lip and he frowned as Paul came in to help. "Macca! What are yeh doing?!" Ringo gasped and Paul replied "'elping yeh." "But, you'll get in trouble for 'elping me!" "I don't care! Yer me friend." Ringo sighed and Paul hugged him. He started cleaning with Ringo. John came in with some food. "'ere yeh all go." George came in and he grabbed Ringo. "'e doesn't get any." "What?!" Ringo gasped "This is part of yer punishment!" Ringo growled and he was thrown into a room. The door was locked and Ringo frowned. "This isn't fucking fair!" He cried but no one answered his cry. He just sat there in the dark in silence for about two hours. Paul opened the door and he quickly grabbed Ringo. "Macca!" Ringo squeaked and he hushed him. "George wants to see yeh!" Ringo gasped and he was taken to George's room. Paul knocked on the heavy oak door and George opened it. He grabbed Ringo's arm and pulled him inside.

"What do yeh want?" Ringo asked and George smirked. He grabbed Ringo's chin and forced him to look at him. Ringo cried out in pain and George's eyes turned red. "P-please, d-don't k-kill m-me!" Ringo cried and then the man fainted. George rolled his eyes and he laid Ringo down on the ground. George raised an eyebrow and he smiled "_I wouldn't 'ave killed 'im...well...if 'e tries to escape again, then I guess I'll 'ave to do something more._" George went to get food for Ringo since he didn't eat at all the whole day. When George came back Ringo was awake and Ringo looked at George with wide eyes. "'ere, since yeh didn't get any food, I brought yeh some. He handed Ringo the tray that had some food on it. Ringo quickly ate the small meal and George smiled at him.

Ringo swallowed hard on his last bite of food. "The rest of yer punishment won't 'appen, but if yeh do it again, the punishment will be a thousand times worse!" Ringo nodded and George said "Leave." Ringo quickly left and he remembered his very first punishment, he was beaten and then he even had to drink animal blood with his meal instead of water. Ringo remembered the taste and he shivered and he almost vomited, when he drank it, he vomited and he never wanted it again. He ran down to Paul who hugged him. "Oh Ritchie! Did 'e make yeh drink blood again?" "No." Ringo choked out and John smiled "Good." "'e gave me food though." Ringo said and Paul smiled. Ringo said "I wish I was 'ome!" "I know, we all do!" "Shut it! If George 'ears yeh both 'e'll make yeh drink blood or even kill yeh!" "'ow do yeh know?" Paul asked "Well, when I was first 'ere I said that and I 'ad to drink a whole cup of it! Rings yer fucking lucky! Yeh only 'ad to drink 'alf a cup!" John said and Ringo nodded.

The Next Day:

Ringo was called to George's room again and he walked there quickly, he had a cup of blood for him and he knocked on the door. George opened the door and Ringo walked in. He handed George the cup of blood and he waited to be told what to do. "Sit." George said and Ringo sat down. George smiled and he walked over to Ringo. He said "Where did yeh get yer blue eyes?" "Oh...me mum and I don't know if me dad did...'e left me when I was three during the war." "Oh." George got closer to Ringo and Ringo swallowed hard. George made Ringo look at him and Ringo stared at him. George's eyes turned red and Ringo kept on staring. George smiled and Ringo realized something he was under a trance. George started kissing Ringo and Ringo was lifted up into his arms. George laid Ringo down on his bed and he started undoing his clothes.

Ringo couldn't move, George's spell made him feel weak and then George undressed. George got all of Ringo's and his own clothes off. George kissed Ringo and Ringo kissed him back. George then entered into Ringo's unprepared ass. Ringo cried out and George said "Yer going to enjoy this!" Ringo nodded and George started thrusting in and out of his ass. Ringo wanted to scream but he couldn't. When he opened his mouth he just moaned and George smiled. He raked his teeth over Ringo's neck and Ringo moved trying to avoid the sharp fangs. Then Ringo felt George trusting faster and then Ringo felt George's seed inside of him. George pulled out and Ringo's trance broke. He screamed and then George covered his mouth up. "Shut up, Richard!" Ringo sobbed and George let him go. He put Ringo's clothes back on and he carried him to his small room. George felt the need for blood; he went back to his room and drank the cup of blood. He realized something he was falling in love with a human.

Later That Day:

Ringo was trying to clean but the pain in his ass was killing him. George came in and he said "Richard, look, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ringo swallowed "I accept yer apology but why did yeh rape me?!" "I jus' did okay! But I won't make yeh do yer chores!" "Really?" "Yes." Ringo smiled "Oh thank ye!" Ringo quickly pecked George on the cheek and he walked off. Ringo realized something; he was falling in love with a vampire…...

George smiled; he hoped Ringo was falling in love with him also! He decided to hear on Ringo's thoughts "_Wow...George is kinda cute! Wait...what am I saying...I shouldn't say things like this!_" George smiled and Paul came in with food. "Sir? Does Richard get food?" "Yes, 'e does." Paul nodded and he left. George smiled and he thought about if Ringo would like being a vampire. But probably not...

A few days later:

Ringo looked out the window to the night sky. He had been moved to working at night with John. John had to work a lot but he didn't mind. Ringo sighed "It's soo pretty out...I wish I was there!" He stood up and then he thought of an old song, he had long forgotten the lyrics but knew the tune. John smiled at Ringo and said "Y'know 'ow some of the others disappear?" "No, 'ow?" Ringo gulped and John replied "George, kills them." "What?!" "Yeah, 'e drains them and then 'e makes sure no one finds out!" He whispered and Ringo gasped. "'e even sometimes calls us, to feed off of." Ringo bit his lip and he continued cleaning.

George was in his room thinking and he thought of Ringo's blue eyes, unlike his dark brown eyes, they were beautiful and full of life. He couldn't bear the thought of killing him, unlike the others he had killed, he thought Ringo was beautiful and he wouldn't mind having Ringo as his mate. He felt bad for raping Ringo, he'd make it up to him, and he'd give Ringo something special...but what? George stood up and he said "A day off! 'e'd get whatever 'e wanted! Then that make Ritchie like me! Then 'e could be me mate!" George smiled and he walked out of his room to bring Ringo to his room.

Ringo finally finished cleaning and George walked over to him. "Richard? I wanna talk." Ringo nodded and he stood up following the vampire to his room. "Look, I really wanna make it up for raping yeh!" "Oh, well yeh don't 'ave to!" "I want to! Tomorrow yeh can do anything yeh want!" "I don't believe yeh, if I could then ye'd let me go 'ome!" George growled "Forget it then!" He grabbed a cup. "Drink the blood! It's yer punishment!" He forced the cup to Ringo's lips and Ringo tried to avoid the animal blood. George then forced Ringo to open his mouth and he poured the liquid down Ringo's throat. Ringo started to gag and he hit the ground. George growled and Ringo shuttered. "The rest of yer punishment is tomorrow." "What is it?!" Ringo growled and George grabbed him. "If yeh keep acting like this, I'll drink some of yer damn blood." Ringo gasped and George dropped him.

Ringo started shaking and George quickly embraced Ringo. "I think I'm in love with yeh." He whispered and Ringo gasped "W-what?" "I don't wanna 'urt yeh, I'm sorry." George kissed Ringo on the cheek. "I think yer beautiful." "T-ta." Ringo replied "I-I'm in love with yeh too, George." "I want yeh to me mine forever." George whispered and Ringo bit his lip. He cried out as he felt George bite him. Ringo couldn't believe George was doing this to him! "STOP!" Ringo screamed and George quickly let up. Ringo slapped him and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't done that. George said "Why? Don't yeh love me, and if yeh did then why don't ye wanna be with me forever?!" "George, I do love yeh but why did yeh just bite me without asking?!" George growled and he whispered "I love yeh soo much, that's why I kidnapped yeh and made ye me slave." George kissed Ringo's neck wound. Ringo smiled and George held him close.

"Ye need to get back to work, Ringo." George said and he helped the man to his feet. "What about the rest of me punishment?" "Ye don't deserve it, but since I 'ave to give it to yeh, then meet me in a certain room tomorrow." Ringo nodded and he went back to cleaning.

"What did 'e do?" John asked and Ringo replied "'e made me drink some blood and then 'e told me that I 'ave to meet 'im in a room..." John gasped "Rings! 'e's probably going to drain yeh!" He saw Ringo's neck wound "'e bit yeh! 'e wants more of yer blood!" Ringo sighed "Y-yeah, I-I know..." "Rings ye okay?" "I-I f-feel f-faint..." Ringo stuttered and he fainted and John gasped. "Ringo! Wake up!" John sighed and he grabbed Ringo and carried him to his room.

The Next Day:

Ringo woke up in his bed and he stood up. He had to meet George in a room but he didn't know where. He sighed and he walked over to his door. He felt his neck and he noticed the neck wound was gone. Ringo was surprised, unless George had put some healing potion on his neck...that was probably it. He walked out into the hall and he saw George standing by a wall. "C'mon, I'm going to take yeh to the room, yer to stay in there all day and tonight I'll be there." Ringo nodded and they walked into a secret passage. Ringo saw a room with a bed, one room with a coffin...he guessed that some vampires unlike George liked sleeping in coffins, he also saw a room that was empty and one door was locked. "I'll be 'ere later. Bye Ritch!" George called and he walked off.

That Night:

George came into the secret passage way and he walked over to Ringo. He kissed the man and Ringo smiled at him. "George? What are yeh going to do to me?" George's eyes turned red "I'm going to make yeh mine." "What?" Ringo was scared and George grabbed him. "That's why yer wound was gone, I 'ealed it so I could bite yeh again but better." Ringo gasped as George bent his head and he licked Ringo's neck. He held him close and George sunk his fangs into Ringo's neck. Ringo cried out in pain and George started drinking his blood. Ringo felt his life slipping away and he was getting weak. Ringo wanted to pull George off but he was too weak. George wanted every last drop but Ringo was going to be his mate! Ringo didn't have very much blood left in him; George was going to drain him. Then Ringo's legs buckled and George was almost done. Then George let up and he quickly bit his wrist and forced Ringo's mouth to it. "N-no!" "Ye 'ave to if yeh wanna live!" Ringo then bit into George's wrist and he started drinking George's blood. Ringo was instantly hooked on it and George pulled off of Ringo "I said drink it! Not drain me!" "I want more." Ringo said and George smiled "You will get more, me sweet princess."

George held Ringo up as they walked out and he went over to get a bottle. "'ere, drink this." George handed it to Ringo and Ringo opened it. "Blood." Ringo smiled and he drank the bottle of blood. George smiled at his new mate and he said "Yeh don't 'ave to be me slave until yeh get yer vampire powers and thirst down." Ringo licked his lips and George kissed him.

A Few Weeks Later:

Ringo had finally been able to control himself. He told John and Paul what happened...they were vampires to. Ringo was shocked "Yer both vampires?!" "Yes, John was bitten then 'e bit me and I became 'is mate. George found out and asked us to work with 'im. Then ye came along! George talked to us for weeks to make sure that you fell in love with him! You did!" Ringo nodded and he smiled. They all were happy living with George and George even made them stop being his slaves! Ringo was now a vampire and he was George's mate! They all became best friends and even started a band!

-Fin-

A/N: I wrote this story in two days and about an hour! This is what happens when I'm in a car for 3 hours! Also I love you Georgie soo much and I didn't want to write the rape but I just thought it fit with the story!


End file.
